Fai Angel
by Miss.Near
Summary: Kurogane and Fai have been best friends for as long as they can remember, but one day, death changes that. But sometimes not even death can keep friends apart. Fai returns as a ghost,ready to help Kurogane live his life. Kurofai//fluffly//


**A/N: ** Yo. Well, I was reading a book and it was called Vicky Angel and I fell in love with it. I quickly wondered how Fai and Kuro-puff would handle it if it was them, so I decided to write it.

:D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fai or Kurogane or anyother character mentioned. They belong to CLAMP. Vicky Angel is written by Jacqueline Wilson and is a very good book. The plot belongs to her. :D

--

**Kurogane POV**

Let's get one thing straight.

Fai D. Flowright is my best friend.

We were closer then brothers.

We were so inseparable that people though we were joined at the hip or something like that. I met the stupid blonde during kindergarten. Now, I don't really remember what day it was since I was only five, so don't ask for the specifics or anything. All I remember is that some fat kid and his five year old crew were picking on Fai just because he had a different hair color then the rest of us Japanese kids. Let me tell you, I'm the farthest thing from a superhero, but I wasn't cold hearted enough to let the whole scene slip under my nose.

Long story short, I punched the kid square in the face and pushed Fai over to the play area was where all the other sugar rushed children were playing. His large ocean blue eyes were wide in fear as if I would do the same to him, but instead I sat down and began playing with a army action figure -NOT A DOLL DAMMIT- and a few minutes later he joined me. Together we created an army that was unbeatable and unmatched.

Of course, the teacher got all pissy about it and made me apologize to the kid. But it wasn't all too bad. I had gained a friend afterall.

So, we stayed friends all through elementry and middle school. Sure, we had other friends but we hung out with each other more then anyone else. Fai always had more friends then I did though. He was the sociable kind of guy who everyone loved and I was more like the guy who always stood in the backround. I didn't mind it acutally. No one really annoyed me that much since Fai was always center of attention, so I was okay with it. Did I ever get jealous you ask? Maybe alittle, yes. But no matter what, Fai would come over to my house every friday to study and watch a movie or play video games. I was also the only one who saw him cry and smile for real instead of that fake mask he always put on when he was scared or confused.

We always walked to school together, sat next to each other, ate lunch together and walked home together. I sometimes had kendo practice after school though, so Fai was forced to either walk home with Ashura or Tomoyo.

Everything was fine until the second month of our ninth year in highschool. We were both seventeen when our world shattered.

--

" C'mon Kuro-puu!" Fai giggled, tugging my arm." I'm going to miss my favorite show if you keep walking so slow!!"

I rolled my eyes, but quickened my pace anyway. It wasn't as if I did _everything_ Fai told me to do, mind you, I just didn't want him to bitch and complain about missing his stupid anime. Suddenly, I remembered the conversation we had at lunch.

"Hey, did you ever decide on what club you were going to join?" I smirked when he froze momentarily. I took that as a no." Really Fai, you were the one who was so determined to join a club."

Fai bit his lip and tapped his chin," Actually Kuro-ron, I was thinking about joining the brilliant track team!!" He raised his lanky arms in the air and stretched. I 'tch'ed at that. He has fit enough to run for four hours straight and not get tired so he would be THAT bad, but still... I was about to nod when I noticed an evil glint in his eye," Why don't you join with me Kuro-puff?"

Seriously, kendo was enough for me, I really didn't need another club on my hands." There is no way in hell I'm joining that." I told him and continued quickly when I saw his mouth open to protest. "That Seishiro creep is running it and we all know that he's just doing so he can see boys in shorts." A shiver literlly ran up my spine when I thought about the new gym teacher checking the boy's team out. Espescially when I thought about him doing that to Fai. That guy was a serious child molester or _something_. He would probably shrink all the gym shorts on purpose so everyone would have to where short shorts while running.

Fai made that pouting face he always made when trying to convince me to do something I really did not want to do so I looked the other way immediately." Please Kuro-kuro!" He begged, trying to look into my eyes, but I knew it would be sudden death if i did." Ashura is going to be there and he'll chat me up the whole time without my big puppy protecting me."

Again with that big puppy shit? It had been years since I dressed up as a gaint black dog for Halloween when I was seven but Fai still wouldn't let me live it down.

"Will you stop with the dog thing? It's annoying" I growled, turning the corner to the street where my house was." And no is no, Fai." I added.

But appearently Fai didn't understand my language since he obviously didn't hear what I had just said." Please, please, pretty please join the track team with me Kuro-tan?" He whipped out the puppy dog eyes before I had the chance to defend myself. I could already feel myself consitering the offer just to make him happy, but quickly rejected the thought.

" No Fai. I am a man, and a men don't move from their beliefs. And plus, you wouldn't join the kendo club if I asked you. ." I threw at him.

" Yes! Of course I would! If it made my little Kuro-wanwan happy I would join anything for him!" Hearts popped out of his head and slapped me in the face with their happiness.

" Bullshit." I grunted, blushing just alittle, trying to stare at something that wasn't the idiotic blonde walking next to me.

" No realllllllllllllllly! I would. If I join the kendo club would you join the track team?" he asked, taking his cell phone out of his pocket, ready to call Ashura, the captian of the team to sign me up.

I stopped walking and looked into the blue sky above us. Maybe track wouldn't be that bad. Letting out a sigh, I nodded," Fine. You win. But I'm sure as hell quiting if that seedy teacher even talks to me! Got it?" I yelled, losing my temper but he just giggled like a girl.

" Sure thing Kuro-pon!" And quickly dialed Ashura to tell him that we would be the newest members of his team.

It took literally a minute and a half after Fai had finished the call before I realized I had made the biggest mistake of my life by agreeing with the crazed blonde. I turned toward him and shook him a bit," No, I changed my mind! I don't want to join your gay track team!"

Fai just smiled like an idiot and clasped his hands around his phone so I couldn't get it," Nuh-uh, Kuro-myuu! No changing beliefs remember? You're a man!" He reminded me painfully.

" That's why I want out! I'm sticking to the no running idea!"I yelled, trying to grab his phone because I didn't have Ashura's number on my cell. But like an moron, Fai ginned and found my attempts amusing.

After what felt like forever, Fai had already ran halfway down the street and I was running after him, yelling things no mother would want to hear their child say. Finally, I reached him and gabbed his phone while he was resting against a random house."Ha!" I laughed victoriously and held the phone in the air as if it was a gift from the Gods, only to have my heart fall when I saw the screen go black.

"Whoops, I must not have charged it last night." Fai giggled beside me and retrived his phone from my grasp. I was debating on whether or not I was going to kill him or torture him slowly.

"C'mon, I missed my show because of all your dillydallying!" Fai scolded and took my hand in his, leading me to my house as if I was blind.

" Really Fai, once we get to my house, call Ashura and tell him to cross my name off." I growled and glared into the back of his golden head.

" But of course Kuro-run." He laughed like a madman. I wondered why no one had called the people to take him to the happy house yet. It must be illegal to allow someone this crazy to be in the streets, more or less public schools.

After a minute or two of silence, Fai began babbling about his favorite show, Tsubasa, from all the characters to the plot twists. Really, it was as boring as hell so I just ignored him most of the way. And then I started to wonder why the hell he was holding my hand still.

Fai took my sudden quietness as sulking and suddenly stopped," Aw Kuro-pup, don't sulk, it doesn't suit you." He chuckled and tickled my chin with his index finger as if I was a dog. If he was trying to cheer me up he was doing one hell of a bad job doing it.

" Lay off." I snapped, pushing him away.

" Oh, calm down Kuro-chii, I'm only trying to get you to lighten up." He attempted to tickle me again but I swatted him away. I could tell his sudden change of character when his ever lasting smile faded." Don't get all moody on me." He narrowed his eyes.

" Give it a rest." I growled, staring into his eyes angerly.

Suddenly before I saw it, Fai's hand flew across my face and I was momentarily stunned. I stared at him wide eyed and caressed my stinging cheek. The look on Fai's face was a mix of shock and anger," Oh silly Kuro-pii! Why didn't you move? I didn't mean to hit you at all." he tried to check my cheek but I slap his hands away.

Yes, I knew he intended to miss since he would never hit me because of something as stupid as me being in a mood, but my anger was flared up anyway. I pushed him as far away from me as he could go.

"Of course! You slap me and it's _my_ fault, huh?" I yelled at him and he flinched a bit, but quickly recovered.

" You know how big headed you sound right now?" He glared," You only seem to think about _yourself,_ Kurogane."

I was shocked for a moment. The last time Fai had ever used my full name in that tone was when I pushed him into a puddle when we were thirteen. I didn't want to get him any more frustrated but my comeback was on the tip of my tounge, dying to get out and be heard," Oh, grow _up_ Fai!" I shot at him.

" Grow up?" He laughed," Who wants to grow up?"

I didn't see it.

Fai didn't see it

Neither of us noticed that Fai was standing in the middle of the street.

Neither of us noticed the car.

What I didn't notice though, was the squeal of breaks and a scream.

Fai's scream.

--

**A/N: **Welllllll, this is the first chapter out of many. Please tell me if you like it or not...It would help a bunch. Constructive criticism is welcomed along with encouragement and stuff.

:D

**--Miss.Near**


End file.
